1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of massaging devices and more particularly to a new and useful reciprocating hydro-massage apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art known to applicant comprises the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Date Issued ______________________________________ 2,591,252 W. E. Gilson April 1, 1952 2,587,335 A. F. Landergott Feb. 26, 1952 3,571,818 R. A. Jacuzzi Mar. 23, 1971 3,616,466 O. T. Davis Nov. 2, 1971 3,820,173 Elmar Weller June 28, 1974 3,874,374 R. A. Jacuzzi Apr. 1, 1975 ______________________________________
Gilson discloses a portable hydrotherapy tank in which a nozzle 52 may be positioned at different heights by turning handwheel 56. However, Gilson leads away from continuously reciprocating the nozzle by providing handle 58 for locking the nozzle in predetermined positions.
Landergott also discloses a hydrotherapy tank in which a nozzle may be moved to predetermined vertical positions by actuating a hand crank.
Jacuzzi '818 discloses a self-contained hydrotherapy tank of the hip type having an interior seat forming an exterior chamber, and a built-in hydromassage system including a hydro-air jet head assembly mounted in a wall of the tank, a pump installed in the exterior chamber, the pump having its suction end flow-connected with the interior of the tank, and its discharge end connected to the hydro-air jet head assembly. An adjustable heater is provided in the system to maintain the temperature of water within a desired temperature range.
Davis discloses a shower head vertically adjustable as to height which includes an elongated casing having an elongated slot for the projecting shower head in its sidewall which faces the rear of the shower stall so that the casing as viewed from the front of the shower stall presents an unbroken attractive appearance.
Jacuzzi '374 discloses a hydro-massage tub with jet heads installed in the corners thereof; it has a control panel for adjusting air intake to the various jet heads, and includes an induction air control system which precludes flooding in the event any of the nozzles of the various jet heads should be blocked from discharging.
Weller is of interest as showing the state of the art.